


Get playing

by Unlos



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Agathas Backup Dingbot have traveled far and waited more patiently than I have. But I believe it is needed. If I am right, only the Foglios know..





	Get playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been part of the ToT collection if I had not caved and posted on Tumblr already. But I did make it for you, so hope you like them :)


End file.
